There is a data providing system for distributing encrypted content data to data processing apparatuses of users concluding predetermined contracts and having the related data processing apparatuses decrypt and reproduce and record the content data.
As one of such data providing systems, there is the conventional EMD (electronic music distribution) system for distributing music data.
FIG. 145 is a view of the configuration of a conventional EMD system 700.
In the EMD system 700 shown in FIG. 145, content providers 701a and 701b encrypt content data 704a, 704b, and 704c and copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c by session key data obtained after mutual certification and supply them to a service provider 710 on-line or supply by off-line. Here, the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c include for example SCMS (serial copy management system) information, electronic watermark information requesting burying in the content data, and information concerning the copyright requesting burying in a transmission protocol of the service provider 710.
The service provider 710 decrypts the received content data 704a, 704b, and 704c and copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c by using the session key data.
Then, the service provider 710 buries the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c in the content data 704a, 704b, and 704c decrypted or received off-line to produce content data 707a, 707b, and 707c. At this time, the service provider 710 changes predetermined frequency domains of for example the electronic watermark information among the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c and buries them in the content data 704a, 704b, and 704c and buries the SCMS information in a network protocol used when transmitting the related content data to the user.
Further, the service provider 710 encrypts the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c by using content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc read out from a key database 706. Thereafter, the service provider 710 encrypts a secure container 722 storing the encrypted content data 707a, 707b, and 707c by the session key data obtained after the mutual certification and transmits the same to a CA (conditional access) module 711 existing in a terminal 709 of the user.
The CA module 711 decrypts the secure container 722 by using the session key data. Also, the CA module 711 receives the content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc from the key database 706 of the service provider 710 by using a charge function such as an electronic settlement and CA and decrypts them by using the session key data. By this, in the terminal 709, it becomes possible to decrypt the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c by using the content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc.
At this time, the CA module 711 performs charge processing in units of content, produces charge information 721 in accordance with a result of this, and encrypts this by the session key data and then transmits the same to a right clearing module 720 of the service provider 710.
In this case, the CA module 711 collects items to be managed by the service provider 710 concerning services provided by itself, that is, the contract (update) information and the monthly basic fee and other network rent of the users, performs the charge processing in units of the content, and ensure security of a physical layer of the network.
The service provider 710 performs distributes profit among the service provider 710 and the content providers 701a, 701b, and 701c when receiving the charge information 721 from the CA module 711.
At this time, the profit is distributed from the service provider 710 to the content providers 701a, 701b, and 701c via for example the JASRAC (Japanese Society for Rights of Authors, Composers, and Publishers). Also, the profit of the content provider is distributed to copyright owner, an artist, a song writer, and/or composer of the related content data and their affiliated production companies by the JASRAC.
Also, in the terminal 709, when recording the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c decrypted by using the content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc in a RAM type storage medium 723 or the like, copying is controlled by rewriting SCMS bits of the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c. Namely, on the user side, copying is controlled based on the SCMS bits buried in the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c to achieve protection of the copyright.
The SCMS prohibits copying of the content data over for example two generations. Copying of one generation can be carried out without restriction, however, so there is a problem of insufficient protection of the copyright owner.
Also, in the EMD system 700, the content data not encrypted by the service provider 710 can be technically freely handled, so interested parties of the content provider 710 must monitor actions etc. of the service provider 710, so there are problems in that the load of the related monitoring is large and, at the same time, there is a high possibility of improper loss of the profit of the content provider 701.
Also, in the EMD system 700, it is difficult to restrict acts of the terminal 709 of the user authoring the content data distributed from the service provider 710 and redistributing the same to another terminal etc., so there is the problem of the improper loss of the profit of the content provider 701.